User blog:Sakura0Xavier/Shameless Plugs
What is this here? A blog for me just to plug all my things, how shameless! ---- That's right I am here to shamelessly plug articles that I need other people to join to make a success! I'll go through them all, tell you what is in grabs for you, what it's about and any other information you will need to know! First of all will be my school Académie d'entraînement! One of the biggest schools in the world this school is in France! So what's in it for you? My plan for this school is that we have a lot of RPs and almost like a mini storyline filled with all these RPs from different classes and certain encounters. Not only this you get to hang out with all kinds of people on the wiki. So far we have filled up one Class! This being the main class due to it being the same age of U.A. Students. There is still Class-CAP up for grabs if you want to stay for U.A. age while there are many younger classes. There is also Class-CP a young class that will be working closely with Class-BEP (the full class) if you want to keep up with being part of the main spotlight. You can also get a past to NNER NK if you join the right side while the wrong side try to figure out what is going on in this school. To join then all you need to do is send me a DM on discord or a message wall informing you of what class you want to join and what age they will be. It will be then that I can tell you if that age is suitable and we can talk about other details afterwards. Don't worry about school uniform too since in France students don't have a school uniform! The second plug I want to put down is my Troupe of Treachery! A travelling circus group that are really con-artists. This will be a fun-filled adventure of people who are considered rejects. They want revenge and they want to prove themselves to the world by dazzling them but also ruining them of their money. Kidnapping and tricking and stealing is the name of the game and under the hand of Maaya Xavier, almost anything can happen! There is only one rule, no harming anyone physically. Sorry killers out there but don't worry I got another place that will let you go bloodthirsty all you want. ToT will be an area to test yourself a little with character creation while also having fun by coming up with acts and such for your character to do. Eventually, I want to make a massive RP where every single act has a chance to shine almost like it was some massive circus gig while some sneaky stuff happens in the background! To join this all you need to do is DM me on discord or send a message on my wall informing me of what type of act you want to do and why you think Maaya would invite you to the Troupe. What kind of terrible things has happened to your character? What adventure do you think Maaya will bring to your character? Let the juices flow! And our last plug will be NNER NK, allow - right now anyways - the page isn't created. This will be by far my favourite page. A group of villains under the ruling of Enzo Blanc and a greedy businessman known as Nelson Worthington. Based under Nelson's business Winter Ink the area is teeming with all kinds of villains from simple theft to slaughter. You name it, NNER NK has got you covered. With a complimentary tattoo for your character! This will allow you to have a minor role in my storyline if you wish for it. It is joined closely to my Académie but you don't need to join both to be part of this. RPs and rivals and more I plan on making NNER NK a large group that might even have branches in different countries other than France! This is the easiest to join, just mail me via discord or the message wall feature on the wiki your idea for the villain and of course make sure they live in France! That is the three shameless plugs that I hope will spark some inspiration. For much more information visit their pages or just send me a message. Since it's my creation I have all the information you can possibly need. Happy writing and hope to see you joining me soon! ---- Images of NNER NK and Winter Ink logos since you cannot visit the pages on the date this blog was created. Pages are still open until I say otherwise so even if your late to the blog please join me! Category:Blog posts